The demon's carriers
by Moemon Legacy
Summary: There are people who have demons or inner's and some people who kill demon carriers. Our heroes tails, grey, kaji, touji, amber, blue, hazel,cream and sliver have to stop them from destroying the demon carriers and the world
1. the mysterious hedgehog's

A/N: Hey everybody this is Moemon Luver this story is called."Hedgehog's in training" this story take place after Sonic Gens. I don't own Sonic just Grey the hedgehog and Blue the hedgehog and Amber the hedgehog also shiro Tails inner fox

**Chapter 1**

"I'm glad that we finally beat Eggman and the old doctor got us got back to their original time." Said Sonic.

"Yea I know and now since Eggman is stuck in time, we can finally have peace for a while and when he come's back we just go ahead and kick his butt again." Tails said bravely

"Tails, want me to walk you home or not?" Asked Sonic.

"Nah, that's okay, I can walk by myself," Tails said as Sonic got ready to dash off.

"Well, okay bye little buddy," Sonic said before speeding off. Tails waved and started to make his own way home, the fox walked along the roads heading for the train station that would take him back to the Mystic Ruins. He paused suddenly when a unfamlier voice spoke out to him.

**'Hello little fox, why don't see your little buddy Cream?'**

"Who's there?" Tails asked as he looked around to see if anyone had stopped to talk to him but there was no one near him.

**'It's me you little idiot, its your inner fox Shiro!' he said.**

"Shiro why haven't you talked to me until now?" Tails asked quietly so no one would hear him.

**'BECAUSE YOU STUPID LITTLE FOX I KEEP TALKING TO YOU BUT YOU NEVER SEEM TO NOTICE ME!' Shiro shouted.**

"Oh sorry Shiro me and Sonic have been on so many adventures I really haven't notice," Tails said in an apologetic voice.

**'Whatever fox just go see that cute little rabbit Cream, I know you got a crush on her.' Shiro said in a whatever voice. **Tails couldn't do nothing but blush when Shiro said that

"S-Shiro Cream might be s-s-sleeping, I'm mean its 11:23pm for god sake." Tails said.

**'It don't matter little fox you need to see her and probably you can get something special from her if you know what I'm mean,' Shiro said while chuckling.**

Shiro why would you be thinking like that of both of us? We're only 14yrs old!" Tails said with disgusted tone in his voice, his face blushing like mad thank goodness there weren't many people around in the train station at this time though he was still getting a few strange looks.

**'YOU DUMB FOX I DON'T MEAN THAT I MEAN KISSING ALSO Y'ALL HAVE RAGING HORMONES SO I DONT SEE HOW YOU HAVEN'T MADE A MOVE ON HER!' Shiro said in a booming dark voice.**

Tails couldn't believe that he thought that Shiro was talking about that, but he wasn't Shiro was just talking about kissing and hugging, but Shiro is right he should go to Cream house tomorrow and tell Cream how he felted about her before it was to late.

"Well okay Shiro, I will go to Cream's house, but It will be tomorrow okay?" Tails said.

**'Well okay but I think you still should go talk to her tonight,' Shiro said.**

"Hey Shiro why haven't you unleashed your power to help me?" Tails asked as he was now on the train it was completely empty.

'**Because you don't need the power, every villain's you and sonic fought was easy,' Shiro said.**

"Shiro what about the Time Eater he was kinda of hard to beat," Tails said.

'**C'mon fox let's go back to your house.' **

"Well okay but you still going to answer my question, beside we should be there pretty soon, this train doesn't take long," Tails said.

**'Whatever fox i'm sleepy so lets go already!' Shiro said in a bossy voice.**

"Okay okay sheesh, but we are going to see Sonic tomorrow as well," Tails said spinning his two tails, as the train had arrived at the Mystic Ruins and he was now heading to the workshop, once he got home he went straight to bed.

6 hours later.

'**Fox, get up its morning we got to go see Cream and Sonic, but little fox we are going to see Sonic later?' Shiro asked.**

"Why do we have to see Sonic later, can't we just see him this morning?" Tails asked.

**'Hey fox lets not see Cream this morning either this morning, we got to know each other better,' Shiro said.**

"Know each other? Shiro you know all about me even what I know, what I like and my favorites places?"

**'Yea I know, but you know nothing about me stupid fox, all you know is that my name is Shiro and that I am your inner fox,' Shiro said a little annoyed.**

"Shiro why are you so mean, and where were you born?" asked Tails.

**'Because you never have anyone hard to fight so I can give you my power and I was born here actually,' Shiro said.**

"Well okay let's get ready to see Sonic and Cream," Tails said as he was getting out of his bed, as he did there was a knock on the door.

**'I wonder who's up this early in the morning?' Shiro said complaining.**

"Well let's see also Shiro it's only 6:46am," Tails said running to his door.

"Who is it?" Tails called.

"Um, is this the house of Miles Prower?" The people said, on the other side of the door.

"Yes it is, but what's your names?" Tails asked in a careless voice.

"Our names are blue, Grey and Amber the hedgehog's!" They said in a perfect synch.

"What do you want and why haven't I heard of you?" Tails asked.

"Well, we want to see a hedgehog named Sonic and we don't know how we got here we just appeared here by a portal and it made us lose our memories and we know that he could maybe help us," Blue said.

Tails couldn't believe it people like Shadow are here knocking on his door looking for Sonic.

"Are you going to hurt Sonic? If you are I'm not telling where he is!" Tails said in curiously.

"We will never hurt anyone unless they hurt us!" They said in a perfect synch again.

"Well, okay come in," Tails said opening the door.

Tails saw one hedgehog with blue fur and with ragged clothes on and dirty shoes that look like Sonic's but had a green stripes, and blue and the other hedgehog's had violet fur like wave's feathers but she had a purple dress that was ragged and so was her matching purple shirt, and the last hedgehog was Grey who also had a yellow shirt on and had green shorts on.

"Well I will take y'all to Sonic when I buy some new clothes for y'all until now follow me to my bathroom so y'all can take a bath." Tails suggested as he pointed towards his bathroom.

"Thank you Tails we much obliged," Amber said with a grateful smile.

15 minutes later.

"Well are y'all ready to go shopping?" Tails asked.

"Yeah!" They yelled.

**'Hey, fox are you sure you can trust them?'**

"Yeah, I can trust them Shiro, I mean they don't have their memories." Tails said he turned to the hedgehogs.

"Follow me guys," Tails said going to his hanger.

Tails open his hanger and showed them the blue tornado.

"Well, get in and then we are ready to fly!" Tails said as he jumped into the pilot seat and got ready for take off, he opened the hatch that allowed the hedgehogs to get into the other seats.

"Yeah alright!" Grey shouted excitedly.

20 minutes later plus the screaming of how fast it was going.

"Wait, Tails this is the clothes shop?" Blue asked.

"Um, no this is my friend Cream house I'll be back in a minute okay," Tails said as he jumped out of the plane after landing in a small field near the rabbits house.

"OK!" They said.

**'Well, fox this is the chance to make a move on that little rabbit Cream,' Shiro said.**

"Yeah, I guess I will," Tails said unsure.

**'YOU GUESS YOU BETTER STUPID FOX CREAM LOVES YOU,' Shiro said as his anger flared.**

"Wait Shiro how do you know she loves me?" Tails asked knocking on the door.

"Who is it?!" Vanilla called from behind the door she opened when she heard Tails voice.

"Its me Tails!" He said.

"Oh hello Tails." Vanilla said opening the door.

"Hey, Vanilla is Cream awake?"

"Yes of matter she just woke up 10 minutes ago," Vanilla said as Cream came downstairs from her bedroom her ears perked up when she heard the foxes voice.

Vanilla turned to her sleepy looking daughter, "Cream, dear Tails is here to see you." Cream rubbed her sleepy eyes as she approached the door. Vanilla left the two to talk at the door alone.

"Oh, hey Cream, I wanted to tell you something," Tails said nervously.

"What is it Tails?" Cream said while yawning.

"Well, it's just that I l-l-l-love you Cream," Tails said blushing he quickly covered his mouth. He wasn't ready for what was coming next.

"Oh, Tails I love you too!" Cream said in a happy tone, she was certainly awake now.

A/N: Well chapter 1 is done now on to chapter 2 and sorry for the cliffhanger


	2. the sign of love

**Hedgehogs In Training**

**A/N: Hello everybody and this is chapter 2 if anybody wonders about this Tails can speak to Shiro like Naruto can.**

**Chapter 2**

Tails couldn't believe his ears, the girl of his dream loves him, the fox stood in a daze. He could kiss her right now and float into heaven, but the only thing is would Vanilla let Tails date Cream?

**"Hey fox snap out of it!" Shiro yelled.**

Tails shook his head as Cream's mother came back to the door wondering why the two were so quiet, she couldn't help but notice the blush on Tails face.

"Cream, dear is everything alright? You two have barley spoke a word to each other." Vanilla snapped Cream out of her daze and shocked when she recieved a sudden hug.

"Oh, Cream dear what's gotten into to you?"

Tails stepped forward, "um, Vanilla can I talk to you?"

"Sure Tails, come on in." Both Tails and Vanilla went into the living room of the rabbits house. "So, Tails what do you want to talk about?"

"Ms. Vanilla would it be okay if me and Cream date?" Tails asked nervously.

Cream's mom was so surprised that her baby girl finally got a boyfriend she got so excited.

"HECK YEAH YOU AND CREAM CAN DATE, I GUESS SONIC AND KNUCKLES OWE ME MONEY OFF THIS BET!" vanilla shouted really loud, that almost mess up Tails hearing.

_'WTF SONIC AND KNUCKLES BET THAT I WILL TELL CREAM THAT I LOVE HER'_ he thought.

**"Hahahahahahahaha," Shiro laughed.**

"Whats so funny shiro?" Tails growled quietly.

**"You should ask that hedgehog and that Knuckles guy, why they bet on you and Cream."**

"I don't know, but i'm going to ask Sonic when I get to his house," Tails said, with a frown. He then had an idea of asking Cream out.

"Cream would you like to go to the mall with me?" The fox asked as he spotted Vanilla heading for the phone with a big smile on her face.

"Yes, but I need to change," she said and headed straight up the stairs.

**5 minutes later.**

Tails almost fainted when he saw cream, she had a beautiful cream colored dress on that showed her same cream eyes and the dress showed her creamy legs also she had a cream pair of high heels on, Cream giggled at his face.

"W-w-w-w-wow Cream you look beautiful," Tails stuttered.

"Tails I love when you get nervous and studder when you around me," Cream blushed. Tails face went redder he turned to Vanilla who was now off the phone.

"Ms. Vinalla I will bring cream back at 7:00pm sharp."

"Oh, it's ok Tails you can bring her anytime you want to, I trust you to bring her back safe," Vanilla said still excited that her daughter got a boyfriend.

**"See what I mean fox? That rabbit loves you and also keep it in T rated remember you both are still young," Shiro said.**

"I guess I shouldn't doubt you Shiro," he said ignoring him.

**"Yea, you shouldn't never doubt me, I know everything," Shiro said.**

"Shiro, how did you know that Cream liked me?"

**"Because you twit, I was living in you for a long time and I know everything about what Cream likes dislikes, since you two spent so much time together, and I knew who she would end up loving," he said.**

"Well, I guess I understand?"

"HEY TAILS WE ARE READY TO GO NOW!" Shouted the hedgehogs from the plane they sounded rather impatient.

"Tails, who are they?" Cream asked walking towards the blue tornado.

"Cream, these hedgehog's are like Shadow, but they came from a different world and only thing they know is their names," Tails explained.

"Oh I'm so sorry to hear that," Cream said.

"Nah, it's okay we will probably get our memories later," Amber said as she helped Cream get in the plane.

"Well, are y'all ready?" Asked Tails.

"YEAH!" They cried.

**20 minutes later.**

"Hey shiro is there anymore inner's like you?" Tails asked.

**"Yeah, there is actually these three hedgehog's got them."**

"Whats their's names?" Tails asked in curiously

**"I think their names are Nina, Jade and Jake, but I'm not too sure."**

"Hey Amber do you and your brothers have inner's?" Tails while flying the plane.

"Yes, we do actually and I bet you want to know their names, huh?"

"Yes, please."

"Well their names are Mist, Jade and Dawn they help us survive and told us our name and how our mom and dad died," Amber explained with a tear running down her cheek.

"I'm so sorry Amber I didn't mean to push you to it," Tails said feeling a little guilty.

"No, it's okay we wanted to tell you sooner or later," Amber said still crying

"Well let's go ahead and buy some outfits," Tails said trying to cheer up Amber since they arrived at the mall, he landed the plane somewhere close by the city and it didn't take them long to get to the mall.

"Sure, let's go those clothes shop's, theses clothes are getting really uncomfortable," Amber said still a little sad.

"Yeah lets go and gets you all new clothes," Tails said as he led the way, they all bought clothes that they were comfortable with and after a few hours they gotten something to eat and they were now heading back to the plane.

"Hey Tails, where are we going to stay?" Asked Amber.

"Well, I guess I can get you a house today," Tails said.

"Oh, thank you Tails we owe you so much, how can we ever repay you?" Blue said in a happy tone.

"Blue, the only thing y'all can do is get your memories back," Tails said.

"Are you sure, I mean are you really sure," Grey said in confusion.

"Yeah i'm sure and also I will buy you all some food and if you wonder why i'm doing this it's because I want to be your friend," Tails said. Everybody look at him in awe.

"Tails, you are so sweet, i'm glad to have you as a boyfriend," Cream said.

They came out the mall and started making there way back to the plane and they weren't too far away. "Come on guys let's head back to the plane."

Sure they all said.

The next thing Tails saw was a black hedgehog running his way at full speed.

"That's got to be Shadow," Tails said.

"Yea it is you dumb little fox," Shiro said bored out of his wits.

"HEY TAILS," Shadow yelled.

"What is it shadow?"

"Who is that sexy hedgehog with you?" Shadow whispered in perverted tone that was almost like jiraiya's voice.

_'Who knew shadow was a big pervert'_ Tails thought.

"Hey, Tails who is that cute black hedgehog," Amber whispered with a blush on her face.

"Hey Shadow this my friend Amber," Tails sighed.

"Pleasure to meet you Amber," Shadow said kissing her hand.

"N-n-no the pleasure is all mines," Amber said evilly.

Amber ran up to Shadow and kissed him in pleasure and it took Shadow by stop kissing Shadow to take a look at shadow and saw that he fainted of the kiss.

"Wow, Amber does everybody faint by your kiss?" Tails asked.

"Um, I think so i'm not to sure," Amber said.

**'Amber I thought I told you to keep it T rated,' Jade said finally speaking.**

"Oh, Jade did you finally wake up?"

**'Yeah I woke up when you kissed that black hedgehog," Jade said.**

"Sorry Jade but he looks so cute I couldn't resist him," Amber said.

**'AMBER YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW HIM!" Jade yelled.**

**30 minutes later.**

"Well, time to go to sonic house then the training will start," Tails said.

"YEAH!" Amber and her brothers yelled, as they jumped on the plane and Tails flew them to Sonic's house.

**A/N: The next chapter we are going to know amber and her brothers inner's better and again sorry for the cliffhanger.**

**Moemon luver is out.**


End file.
